


Thor & Krispy Kremes & A Film

by mrsmischief



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:36:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmischief/pseuds/mrsmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little something I wrote for a friend to cheer her up. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thor & Krispy Kremes & A Film

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yazsha](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yazsha).



> Bonus points if you know the film. :P

Another horrible day. Shitty uni, shitty family, shitty friends. And the worst of all, the endless pile of uni work. You had had enough. You leaned her head into her arms, collapsing over the computer desk. You let out a long, frustrated sigh, and closed your eyes, hoping that it would all just go away. That somehow, if you just kept her eyes closed long enough, you'd be transported somewhere where you wouldn't need to deal with other people's problems, or do the work you really just hated doing. That it would be nice there, just relaxing and nice, enjoyable things. That-

"Yaz?" you heard a voice from behind you, and groaned. You didn't want to come back to reality. You didn't want to hear what whoever-it-was had to say. It would probably just be more criticism, and you really did not need it right now.  
"Yaz?" the voice called again, and, very reluctantly, you raised your head and turned around to see who it was.   
"Oh..."

It was Thor, smiling like he had swallowed a sun and it was now radiating all through him. He was wearing his usual Midgardian attire, a tailored grey suit, that really, really suited him, and looked almost illegally good, beaming down at you.   
"There, there, darling, I have something to cheer you up with," he said as he took in your tired appearance and the miserable expression on your face. You noticed he held one of his hands behind his back, but before you could ask why he moved and extended it, handing you a small box.   
"Krispy Kremes??" you asked, a surprised smile spreading across your face. He nodded, and you opened the box to see he had bought your absolute favourites, doughnuts with chocolate icing and sprinkles on top.   
"Ohh..." You let out a sound somewhere between a happy sigh and an unidentified word, then sprang up from your chair and hugged him. Everything else might be shit, but at least you had him.

He hugged you back, his strong arms wrapping around you tightly, making you feel so safe and loved. His lips gently pressed against your forehead, giving you a gentle kiss. Then, all of a sudden, he leaned down and picked you up, carrying you to the sofa. He lay you down ever-so-gently, then moved away to grab the remote control. He sat down next to you, and handed you the remote. You snuggled up closer to him, and he wrapped his arm around you, murmuring, "We'll watch anything you want."

You smiled up at him, kissing him on the lips and then turning the TV on and flicking between the channels for a moment. Because it was only early afternoon, nothing that good was on, so you went on to browse through your recorded programmes.   
"Horror?" you asked, and he nodded, but you thought he probably would have agreed to anything, anyway. You pressed play, and pulled the doughnut box closer to you again. You opened it and picked one, then took a small bite as the film's opening scene began to play. You watched it in silence for a while, all the way until the film's five main characters were introduced. You really fancied one of the actors, and Thor must have known it because he nudged you playfully as he was first shown. You looked up at him, raising your eyebrows.

"I don't blame you, even I have to admit he's not ugly... But then again, I think we do look a bit alike," he said teasingly, then let you go back to watching the movie and eating your doughnut. You sat mostly in silence, but it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable; on the contrary, it was comfortable and relaxing. Thor never demanded you to be one way or another, he loved you just how you were, and let you be absolutely, fully yourself. And that's what you loved about him so much.

You dozed off for a moment during the film, but as the end credits began to roll, Thor nudged you gently again. You groaned softly, but now, since you knew it was him next to you, you were less reluctant to open your eyes. As you did, you saw him watching you. His gorgeous blue eyes, almost the forget-me-not shade, shone at you, framed by his long, thick eyelashes.

"Did you enjoy it?" he asked.   
"Mmmmm, yes, thank you," you murmured, refusing to move from the comfort of his arms just yet.   
"Thank you, really, thank you so much," you whispered.   
"Anytime, my love, anytime," he replied, pulling you even closer and kissing your cheek.   
"I love you."   
"I love you, too."


End file.
